A New Guest?
by kael.malfoy
Summary: Hary and Draco have to make another trip to have dinner with Draco's parents to give some good news. HPDM Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: All JK Rowlings. I'm just playing with them.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Draco babe, wake up." Harry whispered in his boyfriends ear, "We've got to go in a little while."

Draco moved slightly and moaned at the amount of light coming into the bedroom. It was about 10 o'clock in the morning and they had a meeting at St. Mungo's in a half n' hour.

"Dr. Melanson says we can see the gender today if we want." Harry said pulling back the curtains hanging on the window, and then pulling out clothes from the dresser.

Draco twisted back under the covers and pulled an extra pillow over his head.

"Five more minutes.," He murmured.

"No, Now. We will be late already knowing how long you take in the bathroom. Get up." Harry said, and flung the covers off him. Draco shivered and opened his eyes to glare at the other man.

The blonde slowly and painfully made his way out of bed and into the bathroom. He threw on some pants and a polo shirt that suited him quite nicely. He then started on his hair.

"Drake, I've got some toast ready for you," Harry called 15 minutes later.

"I'll be right there," He called back with toothpaste foaming from his mouth. He spit in the sink, rinsed out his mouth, and looked in the mirror one last time before moving into the kitchen.

"You ready at last." Harry said dramatically. Putting down a plate for him at the table. Draco moved around the table quickly to help him sit down as Harry grumbled.

"I'm not disabled. I'm hardly even showing yet, and it'll be great when I am right?" He growled once he was seated.

"You'll always be beautiful darling. I don't understand why all pregnant people feel that changes the fact."

He smiled in return, "Hermoine wants to have dinner tonight, if that's alright?"

Draco nodded and shoved toast in his mouth before moving to clean his plate.

"What's the doctors appointment for today again?"

"It's just a check up really. I was wondering though, on weather you would want to know the sex of the baby before hand or wait?" Harry said rising himself, while Draco watched carefully.

"I think it should be a surprise. It's a Malfoy tradition not to know the gender of the baby until the baby is born. But, that could be difficult. How will we know what color to paint things?" He said uncertainly.

"Hmm, alright I can handle that. I think. Blue could be a boy or girl color. Anyways I'm betting that it's a baby girl." Harry said smirking as he turned off the sink, "We should get going anyways. I don't want to be late again."

"It's a boy. You should know by now that a Malfoy is never late." He replied grabbing a pair of muggle sunglasses. Harry got him hooked on using them a month ago when they took a short vacation together to America.

The two soon after left the house and was at St. Mungo's in seconds. They entered with their hands clasped together and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, we have an appointment." Draco drawled.

The witch working glared up from her papers and pointed at the owl she was responding to and went back at it. After quite a while she finished a letter, just as another owl flew up to the front desk. Draco growled and grabbed the letter before she could. The young woman huffed and flicked her long pink hair out of her face. She leaned over the desk and wrenched it from his hands.

"Can I help you." She snapped.

"We've had an appointment set for about two minutes ago. With Dr. Melanson." Harry said smiling in amusement.

"Second floor, Room 212." She said and went back to replying to the letters stacked up on the desk.

The couple moved quickly into the magical elevator and into the room down the hall.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy! Such a pleasure." The nurse in the room said with a ridiculous smile.

Draco threw himself down on a chair against the wall and started flicking through the pages of a wizard magazine at top speed and moved the next. The hysterically yellow walls of the private room were covered in posters of young wizard and witches, babies and children.

"Come now, there's no need to be nervous. Ms. Melanson is on her way now." She said before leaving.

"No need to be nervous?! What if something's wrong...or your not healthy?" He snapped while going threw the forth or fifth magazine.

"She's right, don't be nervous. I haven't even had morning sickness. Every things going fine darling." Harry said comfortingly.

"Mr. Potter's right, Mr. Malfoy, there is no need for nervous. Even if there was a problem, we could fix it I'm sure." Dr. Melanson said as she moved into the room with a clip board in her hand.

"It's good to see you Mr. Malfoy. And good to see you again Mr. Potter." She said kindly, "If you would take a seat on the bed here."

Harry pushed himself up onto the bed and Draco moved to stand by him.

"First I will just cast a simple spell to make sure that the baby is healthy, and then we can see the sex if you would like."

"We've decided that we would prefer to wait until the baby is born to know the sex." Draco said smoothly.

The witch nodded and moved towards Harry before making several wand movements. She murmured under her breath before doing several more.

"Is there a problem?" Draco said, the nerves surfacing in his voice.

"No, no, no. No problem." She said with a cheerful smile, "It looks like you will have a future set of two troublesome two's that will cause enough problems then."

"What...What do you mean?" Harry's easy to read face was full of confusion.

"Oh shite." Draco said, having caught on.

"Haha, yes Mr. Malfoy. You to will be having twins."

"Really!?" Harry cried out with a huge grin, "Draco this is amazing!"

The other soon to be father sat next to him, looking in quite the need of a calming draught. His face was twice as pale as usual and his hair was sticking to his forehead with what seemed to be sweat.

"T-t-two?" He stuttered.

"Maybe one will be a boy and one will be a girl!" Harry said in delight.

"Yes, well, are you still sure, that you don't want to know the genders?" Mrs. Melanson questioned.

Draco pulled himself together quickly, coughed a few times, and answered, "Yes, we are quite sure."

"Well, if you change your mind at any point we can always see later. Now I must go get ready for a night out with my own family. Have a goodnight Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." She gave a charming smile before leaving.

"Merlin...Two babies?" Draco whispered.

Harry frowned, "Does that bother you?"

"No, but wow, that's just a shock. I just learned men could get pregnant. Now I'm learning that I could become a father of two at the same time." His frown turned into a smile as he looked back up at Harry, "You do realize this means that I will win at least halfway. Chances are that at least one if not both of the babes will be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Believe what you want Mr. Potter. But I'm afraid to tell you that one, Malfoy's don't have girls, and two, were going to be late for dinner with your friends."

"They are your friends two Draco." He replied while the moved out of the room, and back on their way home.

** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** **

"Harry they're here!" Draco yelled before walking to the door of the apartment and opening it.

"Hello Draco, how have you been?" Granger questioned while tugging on her yellow muggle tank top.

"Good", He muttered. Draco and Ron starred at each other for about 30 seconds before they moved into Harry's kitchen.

"Hermione! Ron!" He said grinning as he moved to hug them both.

"Harry how are you!" She said and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

Ron laughed, "Hey mate, how you doing?"

"Good", He managed to say through Hermione's hair.

"What's cooking? I smell something good."

"Italian." Draco replied, "Noodles, and the such."

"Whatever it is, it smells great."

"Ronald at this rate you will be as big as your house when you old." Hermione reprimanded.

"Same Hermione" Harry and Ron chanted.

"Haha, here you two. Take a seat. Draco enlarged the table so it was big enough for all of us. But I think we should keep it this way don't you think?" Harry said running his fingers over the polished wood, "We will need one for when the baby comes, and it looks beautiful."

Draco put his hand on the small of his back for a second with a smile while he set out plates and forks. Harry moved away from the table he was admiring to help him bring over the food. Once they all sat down Hermione couldn't help herself anymore.

"Alright Harry, tell us everything!"

"About what?" He asked with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"The pregnancy, Harry!" She said giving him a reprimanding look.

"Oh, well it's been fine," She gave him another look that made him continue on, "No morning sickness yet so I'm lucky so far. No cravings or anything like it. I'm still in the good stages."

"And have you moved in yet Draco?"

"Well, I guess you could say I have mentally but not physically. My parents don't know about the babies yet so after we tell them tomorrow night at dinner then I will start to move in."

"Babies? What do you mean bab-ies?" Hermione said startled.

"Well, at our appointment today the Doc said it's twins." Harry said beaming.

"Oh!! Harry congratulations! You to Draco!" She cried clapping her hands together.

"God, mate look what your doing. As soon as I get home I'm going to get lectured on why we should have one."

"Oh quiet, Ronald." She said with a blush staining her cheeks.

"So Malfoy, why aren't you guys moving into your place." Ron asked with his mouth stuffed more then Harry's had been.

"Well, I'm not sure, "He said uneasily, "It was never even mentioned about where we would move together. It was just assumed we would come here."

"Hm...Well you might want to think that over more. You might need a bigger place then this." Ron said wisely that got him looks of surprise.

"He is right." Hermione said.

"We'll have to think about it huh? With twins we might need more room." Harry said with a smile.

"Merlin. Twins, Harry? If I were you I would be in hysterics right now." Ron said.

"I'm happy for them. Twins will be harder, but it's double to love" Hermione added beaming as if she was the sun.

"I'm sure we will have enough help as well, so it'll be fine." Draco said calmly.

"Well, maybe we can all go baby shopping together tomorrow."She said happily.

Harry and Draco shared a look and then said, "Dinner with parents."

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise, "Your going to tell them!?"

Ron jerked up and a few pieces of food flew out of his mouth, "Are you two out of your mind. At least wait until Harry is showing more so that they won't kill you both!"

"Oh, they won't be that bad" Harry said starring down at his thin fingers.

"I hope. My parents use the calm before the storm routine. While Harry's over they will act calm and smooth. As soon as he's gone though, I'll get it."

"Well, I wish you good luck mate." Ron said before moving to clear his plate in the small silver sink.

Hermione stood up with Ron and took Harry's plate as well, "I know Molly wouldn't be opposed to a grandchild."

Ron glared, "And it starts now."

"Sorry mate, I didn't think," Harry said through his laughter.

"It's alright since we can drink and have fun and you can't." Ron cried back.

"Whatever Ronald. Well, Harry and Draco, we need to get going. Ron has auror training in the morning and he needs to be able to get up."

They laughter rang clear through the small apartment as the two guest left.

** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** **

Draco woke up the next morning to the sound of vomiting from the near by bathroom.

"Harry." He called out

"What." Came the sharp voice.

Harry was seated on the floor of the bathroom in front of the toilet. His hair clung to his forhead with sweat so his scar showed, and he was shirtless. If you really looked at him you could see a small bump where the two babies were.

"Oh Harry. So this is where the morning sickness begins," Draco said softly. He moved to rub his back as Harry lurched back over the toilet once more.

"I hate this already." Harry hissed as Draco helped him up and led towards the sink to brush his teeth.

"Just remember what you doing it for." Draco said with smile, still rubbing his back.

"I know. But I'm not meant to be like this."

"To be like what?" Draco frowned.

"A weak woman. I thought I was going to skip this part." Harry said after splashing his face with cold water.

"Your not a weak woman Har. Your just pregnant. Having morning sickness doesn't make you weak. If anything it makes you more amazing because it helps me remember that my future children are living in you." Draco said wrapping his strong arms around the pregnant male.

"I know." He said softly before his face brightened, "I had an idea! I've inherited a lot of estates through out my life. What if we could renovate one of them and live there together. I thought of it last night at dinner but I thought it would be better to wait."

Draco smiled, "Are you sure? It's a good idea of course but it could take a lot of work. I'm sure the whole Weasley family would be glad to help though. Brilliant, Harry!"

"We can go look at all the houses I know of tomorrow if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco said before kissing him on the forehead, "Why don't you take a shower and I'll make some food."

About twenty minutes later they were sitting together at the now enlarged table.

"So....What time are we going over for dinner tonight?" Harry said nervously.

Draco inhaled slowly, "7. I think they might take it well. They will get another Malfoy heir, so that could put their minds towards the positive."

"I hope so. They've always been kind to me."

"Whatever Harry. Your definition of kind needs to be updated." Draco scoffed.

"Shut up you jerk. Maybe if I wear tight fitting robes they will figure it out for them selves and there will be nothing to tell?"

Draco laughed, "You go ahead and do that babe."

** ** ** *** ** ** **

"Mother, Father, We're here!" Draco called out once him and Harry were through the door.

Narcissa stepped into the foyer, "Ah, you've arrived. Come to the dinning room."

The dinning room was painted dark colors and had paintings scattered along the walls. The table was big enough to fit thirty or more so it felt awkward to only have four sitting in.

"Please, take a seat." Lucius sneered as Draco pulled out the chair for his boyfriend before sitting himself.

"Now Draco what have you been up to over this past week?" Narcissa asked as the food came out.

"Nothing much. I went to the potions shop a few days ago."

After about twenty minutes of small talk and good tasty food Narcissa turned to Harry.

"How have you been Harry. Have you gained weight?" She said frowning.

Draco coughed before saying, "There is something we need to tell you. Well, uhm...Here just look at this."

He pulled out the male pregnancy book from his robes and extended it to his parents.

"What is this Draco," His father snapped.

"Harry's pregnant with twins Father." He said starring at his mother who looked feint.

Suddenly Narcissa let out a gasp of air and slouched back into her seat falling unconscious. The chair started to fall backwards before everyone leaped over to stop it.

"Damnit Draco." His father hissed with his eyes slanted and his brow furrowed. He moved and carried his wife bridal style into a room with a three couches and set her down on one so she was laying on her back.

"I apologize for shocking you so Father." Draco said not sounding sorry at all.

"These jokes are getting old, Draco" Lucius snapped harshly, "Sit down so we can talk properly."

"This is no joke Father. We've just gone to see a healer yesterday to confirm that it was twins." Draco said proudly, "Were having two beautiful babies and you will have two beautiful grand_sons._"

"Grand_daughters_." Harry added.

"But this isn't possible." He snapped frustrated, "Men don't get pregnant."

"It's all explained in the book Mr. Malfoy. Because our love is so strong and as is my magic, this was made possible. There have been other cases here in England." Harry said matter-of-factly.

A quiet sob came from the couch, "I'm a grandma?"

Lucius jumped from his seat and over to calm her down but she was already standing up moving towards the soon to be parents.

"Draco, I'm a grandma!" She said crying.

"Come on, don't cry." Draco said his eyes wide with panicking. He reached out towards her and she hugged both of the boys tightly. Lucius stood there unsure weather to join the hug or not. In the end he wrapped on arm around his wife and the other around his son.

"I-I-I'm so happy." She sobbed, "Babies!"

**A/N: Well this is a follow up on my other story Home for Dinner. :) I hope you liked their reaction. I was thinking Harry should show symptoms earlier then women, and that healers would be able to tell things faster then a 'muggle' doctor would. :) Please tell me if you find any mistakes!** **Reviews are loved.**


End file.
